The Fullmetal Hero awaiting rewrite
by DistortionDrive
Summary: After an accident ends up taking away Izuku's right arm and half of his left leg he invents special prosthetics to replace them, Izuku then meets a strange person who tells he has an ancient ability that nobody else has and that he is the only person who can save the world from whats trying to destroy it but he is going to need help. Izuku and Tsuyu pairing
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is an AU of my hero academia and some aspects may be influenced by Fullmetal alchemist and high school dxd and I hope that you enjoy it. Please don't expect frequent updates but i'll my best to keep this story updated and also my melting point fanfic is currently on hiatus sorry. Tsuyu and Izuku parring.

I own nothing.

The Fullmetal Hero

Epilogue

 **10 years ago**

Today was going to be the best day of the 4 year old Izuku Midoriya's life he was going a special doctor to find out what his quirk was and it was going to be the best quirk ever or at least almost as great as All Might's quirk, well at least what he had hoped for.

Izuku bounced around in his chair excitedly as the doctor carefully looked over his x-ray, "So Mr. Doctor do you know what my quirk is?" He asked in a happy manner.

The doctor looked away from the x-ray than he looked towards Izuku with a sad expression, "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but your quirkless."

Izuku immediately froze in shock and there was an sharp gasp that came from the direction of Inko Midoriya, "How could he not have a quirk?"

"Well this is increasingly rare in our world but his x-ray shows that Izuku has two joints in his smallest toe which indicates that he has no chance of manifesting a quirk so he should probably just give up on becoming a hero.

 **Later that day**

Izuku was watching a video of his favorite hero's first debut, "Mom. Whatever the problems that people will encounter. I will save them with a smile on my face. Heroes are really cool maybe I could become one someday." He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

Inko Midoriya ran towards here son and brought him into a tight embrace and started sobbing loudly, "I'm sorry Izuku, i'm so sorry!"

But that wasn't the answer that he had wanted hear.

 **The next day**

Izuku went to school and he noticed his friend Katsuki Bakugou who he always called Kacchan he also saw all of Katsuki's cronies. "Hi Kacchan." He said trying to seem happy.

"Hey Deku." Deku was the nickname that Katsuki gave Izuku because his name can be read that way. "So whats your quirk Deku."

Izuku wasn't looking forward to this conversation but Katsuki and everyone else wanted an answer so he had to give one, "Um… i'm quirkless so i'll never have one."

Katsuki was not impressed, "Wow that is really lame Deku."

"How could anyone be quirkless?" was the response of one of Katsuki's cronies.

"I guess Midoriya can never be a hero." Was the response of one of the other classmates.

"I'm still going to be a hero." he said softly looking at the floor. But then he heard laughter, he look up and saw that everyone was laughing at him.

One of Katsuki's cronies stopped laughing and said, "No way a quirkless loser like you could ever become a hero."

Katsuki also stopped laughing to say, "Even the lamest heroes wouldn't want you to be there sidekick."

Izuku just looked down at the floor in shame and every just tried to avoid him after that not that he would notice anyway everything about that day was all just blur to him after that.

 **4 years later**

Izuku Midoriya was now 8 years old it was a bright summer day and he was in a park writing about heroes in his notebook until Katsuki his cronies showed up, "Hey Deku what are you doing?"

He was shocked Katsuki wasn't bulling him today he just wanted to ask him a simple question, "I'm just writing notes about heroes Kacchan."

"Well then I think i'll take a look at them." Katsuki said before taking away Izuku's notebook with a friendly smiling.

Izuku let him read a few pages than said, "Can I have notebook back Kacchan."

Katsuki's friendly smile turn turned into a mischievous grin "No I think i'll burn it instead."

"No those notes are important to me you can't burn them Kacchan."

"Oh yeah but what are you going to stop me Deku." he was caught of guard by what happen next Izuku pushed him down grabbed his notebook and tried to run But when Katsuki got up he was so angry that he shot Izuku with a large explosion, "Don't ever push me like that again you bastard!"

Katsuki then turned around and saw that his cronies were horrified."Oh shit Katsuki just killed Midoriya lets get the fuck out of here." said one of them before they all ran away

"Hey guys were are you going." Katsuki then turned around and when he Izuku he realized what made his cronies so horrified. Izuku was lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood and his right arm was completely blown off and his left leg was blown off at the knee, "Oh shit Deku! Deku wake up, wake up, Izuku please wake up!" Katsuki was now next to Izuku crying and begging his bloody friend to wake up. Eventually an ambulance was called and izuku was immediately rushed to the hospital and placed in the ICU for treatment.

 **One week later**

Izuku woke up in an unfamiliar room and bed, "Where… am I." he said softly unable to raise his voice any higher.

He was then meet with a tight embrace from his crying mother Inko Midoriya he also saw Katsuki standing by the wall, "Your in a hospital sweetheart and you been in a coma from blood loss you've been asleep for an entire week." his mother said after she finally stopped crying but her son's next words broke her heart.

"Why can't I feel my arm and leg."

Katsuki then walked up to Izuku with tears in his eyes, "Izuku i'm so sorry its because of me that your lost your arm and half of your leg."

"You don't have to cry Kacchan I forgive you." he said sincerely, "Besides I know find a way to fix this because if I don't then i'll never become a hero."

Katsuki had always believed that Izuku was living in denial about becoming a hero but Izuku's words made Katsuki see something in Izuku that he had never seen before the saw fire in Izuku's eyes and he realized that even if he had the whole world against him Izuku wouldn't stop trying until he became a hero, "I think that your going to be a great hero Izuku." and he meant every word.

Izuku was happy because even if he had to lose his arm and part of his leg he finally had someone who believed that he could be a hero.

Inko Midoriya was just glad to see that the two boys were finally on friendly terms again and decided to have party to celebrate Izuku's heath.

 **3 years later**

Izuku was now 11 years old and It had been 3 years since he checked out of the hospital and he had really been busy looking for a solution for his missing limbs and Katsuki was trying to be a better friend by taking Izuku to the library when he needed certain books and to the hardware store when he needed tools and metal for his ideas to fix his limbs.

Izuku has been studying books on bio-mechanical engineering for the past 3 years and he had basically turned his bedroom into a workshop and he was sitting in his all might wheelchair finally finishing the project that he has been working on for the past 3 years.

Inko Midoriya was in the living room watching TV until she heard her son's voice coming from his bedroom, "Mom can you please call and ask Kacchan to come over because I have a surprise both of you?" He asked with an excited tone.

"Of course dear." she said then picked up her phone and dialed the number for Katsuki's home.

20 minutes later Katsuki had showed up and he and Inko were waiting for Izuku to come out of his room show them the surprise and what they saw next was something that they will never forget.

Izuku had walked out of his room he had a metal prosthetic arm and leg. "So for past the past 3 years i've been developing these special prosthetic limbs for myself.

Inko Midoriya then brought here son into a tight hug with tears streaming down her face Izuku returned the hug and wrapped both his real and prosthetic arm around her and Katsuki was completely speechless.

Inko was the first to respond "Izuku this is amazing."

"Wow Deku that so cool how do move them around like that."

"Well i've been studying bio-mechanical engineering for the past 3 years and with that knowledge I learned how connect my nerves these two housing systems on my leg and upper body and when I connect my prosthetic limbs to the housing systems the artificial nerves inside of them are connected to my nervous system which allows me to move them as if they were my real limbs." he said while happily waving his new arm around.

Katsuki was speechless yet again, and Inko was completely shocked because she had no idea that her son was so smart.

"Mom can me and Kacchan go outside and play?"

"Of course you can my little genius." she said with bright smile

Izuku and Katsuki then spent the rest of the day playing games and getting Izuku used to his new limbs.

 **Well that's the end of the epilogue please leave a review and I hope that you have enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic is an AU of my hero academia and some aspects may be influenced by Fullmetal alchemist and high school dxd and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm in school so please don't expect frequent updates but i'll do my best to keep this story updated. Also I meant to put prologue on the last chapter. Tsuyu and Izuku parring. Plus Ultra

I own nothing.

The Fullmetal Hero Chapter 1: the journeys beginning Izuku Midoriya is currently 14 years old and he had just woken up. On his head was a mess of dark green hair. He had an freckled face that people would call innocent and dark green eyes. He got dressed in his black school uniform after he did some maintenance on the two metal prosthetics that he invented after the accident that took away his right arm and half of his left leg. After that he grabbed his backpack and went to the kitchen to see his mother.

Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother, was a short plump woman who loved her son greatly. Her own green hair was done in a bun and ponytail. She had just finished making breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie."

After they finished eating Inko looked at the time then she looked at her son with a shocked expression, "sweetie you're going to be late for school!" "Oh no, bye mom." he said as he tried to leave before tripping over himself. Inko helped up and gave him a kiss goodbye.

* * *

Izuku was upset. He almost made it to school on time but giant villain blocked his usual route so he had to take a longer one and now he was late. However he was glad that he got to see the heroes save the day. He took out his notebook and wrote about what he observed while mumbling to himself.

"-even though Mount Lady was able to defeat that villain, she could have avoided all that damage to the street if she made a less dynamic entrance and it seems as though she only wants to be a hero for the fame and money since her costume focuses more on fan service then it does protection-"

"Sensei, Midoriya's mumbling to him self again!"

Izuku kept writing and mumbling as their sensei talked about every ones career aptitudes, but it didn't really matter since every kid in his class wanted to be an hero.

Now everyone was showing of their quirks that would help them become heroes.

"Do any of you extras actually think you've got what it takes to become heroes?!"

Looking up from his his notebook, Izuku saw his best friend a Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan as Izuku liked to call him. Katsuki was a tall boy with sharp eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Ah, yes! you've sent in an application to U.A., right Bakugou?"

"That's right, i'm gonna get into U.A., and then i'll become an even better hero then All Might!"

"Now I think about it I believe Midoriya sent one in."

Izuku was frozen in fear as all of his classmates looked at him.

"There is no way that Midoriya is getting in U.A. He's a total wimp."

Izuku felt embarrassed and ashamed and tried to shrink down his his seat, He really didn't want any of classmates attention.

"Plus if he didn't make those toy limbs he couldn't even be here he'll never be a-"

The jerk was going to say more until Katsuki blew up his desk.

"Out of of any of you lame fuck munchers, Deku is the only one who has as me, got it!"

Ever since his accident Katsuki was always there to defend him, he felt lucky to have a friend like him.

After their sensei restored order to the classroom, Izuku went back to his notes he wanted study them so that he could become a great hero.

* * *

Izuku was on his way home at was a little chilly but he didn't mind, he was having a nice walk until he tripped on a rock.

"Ow, good thing I landed on my metal leg first."

Izuku heard footsteps as he was about to get up he then heard as calm voice. He turned around and saw tall man with dark red hair and beady blue eyes reaching his hand out to him.

"Do you need some help up." "Sure." Izuku then grabbed his hand, but when he did Images flashed before his eyes then he passed out.

The man cracked a wicked smile. "I've been hunting you down for years Izuku Midoriya and I hope you enjoy gift I just gave because now your going have to fight me one day and I want you get strong and powerful so I can see you fail to save this world and I will take great pleasure in killing you when that day comes."

The man began to laugh manically as he walked away.

* * *

A woman with a white dress, azure hair, and brown eyes watched the events that just took place. "Oh no. I guess I can't just watch over him anymore now that that man is after him, and his powers have activated, I have train him on how to use them."

"I'm sorry Izuku but from this point on your life will never be the same."

* * *

Izuku woke up a few moments later he wobbled as he stood up and looked around he wanted to ask that man what happened, but the man was gone. After Izuku regained his balance he was puzzled, "What happened and where did that guy go, i'll call Kacchan tell him about this." He then pulled out his cellphone and dialed Katsuki's number, but there wasn't an answer, "That's strange he isn't picking up, I guess I can talk to him tomorrow." Izuku put away his phone and continued his walk until he heard an explosion he turned in the direction it came from and saw a crowd of people and a few heroes across the street, he went to see what was going on.

"No way!" It was a fluid villain but when he looked closely Izuku could see that the villain had captured Katsuki and was using him to cause destruction he looked around and saw that the heroes were to afraid to interfere an were waiting for backup.

Before he realized it Izuku was running towards the villain and he threw his backpack at them causing them to lose focus and starter to free Katsuki from the fluid, while the heroes were screaming for him to get away from the danger.

When Izuku pulled the fluid from Katsuki's mouth he heard him speaking.

"Deku get out of here your gonna get yourself killed!"

"No way your my best friend Kacchan and i'm not gonna let some villain use you as a puppet!"

Izuku kept pulling the fluid away from Katsuki but the villain regained there composure and threw izuku in to a nearby wall and pulled Katsuki back into the fluid, "You dumb kid i'll blow to pieces."

As the villain moved towards him Izuku got a strange felling in his hands and when he looked down he saw a green aura surrounding them, "Whoa Whats happening to my hands." When Izuku looked up he saw that the villain was in front of him and was pointing Katsuki's hand at his head.

Izuku shut his eyes and brought his hands up defensively and then there was an explosion. All of the heroes and civilians eyes went wide thinking that Izuku died, But when the dust had finally cleared they saw that Izuku was completely fine and that there a wall of stone that protected him from the blast.

When Izuku opened his eyes and saw the wall and then he noticed that his hands were on wall, "what happen d-did I do that?!" But before he could process the situation he saw that the villain was getting ready to shoot another explosion at him.

"I don't know what you did, but won't let you do it again i'm going to kill you!"But before the villain could shoot another explosion they were shot by ball of azure aura making its gel-like body liquefy and left Katsuki in the middle of the fluid.

Izuku immediately ran up to Katsuki shook him, " Kacchan are you alright."

"Yeah Deku i'm fine but i'm gonna threw up on you if you don't stop shaking me." Izuku stopped shaking him.

Izuku then looked around for the source of the attack and saw a woman with azure hair on a nearby building. When the woman noticed that he saw her she smile and waved at him before moving out of sight.

* * *

After the villain's body was contained by the heroes Katsuki was praised by the heroes for his toughness and Izuku was scolded for putting himself at risk.

Katsuki stopped Izuku on his walk to his home.

"Deku you gotta tell me how made that wall appear."

"I'm sorry Kacchan but I have no idea how that happened."

Katsuki was about to ask more questions until both he and Izuku heard a feminine voice and they both turned in the direction it came from. Katsuki didn't know who she was, But Izuku recognized her she was the woman he saw on top of the building.

"I think can tell you what happened."

"Who the hell are you."

"Kacchan be nice she's the one who saved us from that fluid villain."

Katsuki looked at the woman then at Izuku, "Okay Deku i'll be nice but she should still answer my question."

"I think he's right you should at least tell us your name first."

"Okay, my name is Keiko Hoshikuzu, so do you want an explanation or not."

"Yeah tell us how Deku did made that wall."

"Okay Izuku has a special power called "Edit" and that power lets him manipulate the materials around him like how he made that wall in that alley, So what else do you want to know."

"Um… how did I get this power."

"You got it from the man that you tried to help you up earlier but he stole it from you a very long time ago, also that isn't your only power your second power allows you take a persons power by touching their hand but they won't lose their power."

"Wait a minute Deku is a power sponge that's fucking awesome."

"I have another question how do I use Edit."

"I'm glad you asked because from now on i'm gonna be your personal trainer and i'll teach you how to use your powers."

"Okay this is my last question for now how do you know who I am and who is that red haired man and how did he steal edit." "Well to answer that question i'm going to have tell you a bit of a story."

"Okay then I really want to hear it."

* * *

Well that is the end of the first chapter please leave a comment and I hope enjoyed it as you may have noticed I've become a fan of the infamous series recently and I will put some aspects of it in the story. Plus Ultra


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far and will enjoy this chapter. If you you are unsure of what Edit is it's this story's version of alchemy. Izuku might get one for all soon in this story if I decide to give it to him. Please enjoy. Plus Ultra**

 **I own nothing.**

 **The Fullmetal Hero**

 **Chapter 2: The story of Heikin**

* * *

 **Keiko's story**

A long time ago in a world similar to this one there was a god that lived alone on a small island, even though the god had immense power he could interact with the inhabits of his world.

The god grow bored of his life and one day after watching a small family it made the god realize how lonely he was. So one day the god decided that if he couldn't have a family then he would make one, The next day the god gathered his powers and created 9 children each with there own god-like powers. The god finally had what he had wanted, A family. The god showed his children love and how to use there powers.

His children where now 12 But there was one that stood out from the rest and as she grew so did her love for humans, Then she decided to use her powers to grant the humans with there own special powers, quirks.

However her father was not happy and tried to remove the powers from the humans but even with his powers he couldn't undo what his daughter had done and for the first time ever he scolded one of his children. The girl wanted to please her father and believed the only way find out how to take away the powers she granted the humans was to study one up close, So she did something she told to never do, She brought a human to the island.

When the girl looked for a human to bring she came across a small boy about 10 he had black hair and black eyes but the most interesting thing about him to her was his power. The young boy could absorb another person's power by touching there hand and when the girl saw it she believed if she could figure out how it worked then she could use it take the powers away from all of the humans that had them.

So she summoned the boy to the island to learn more about his power and snuck him into her bedroom, however it didn't go as she had planed. When she asked him to show her his powers the boy touched her hand then she passed out. When she woke up she in a new room and saw that all of her siblings where with her but they were all unconscious. Angered she began searching for the boy. Eventually she found him sitting at the edge of the island looking into the sea. She started walking towards him gathering her azure aura in her hand and was surprised to see that she still had her powers and aimed her hand at his head was about to fire her aura at him, But when she got close she noticed something strange, his hair was now dark green. She dispelled her aura and accidentally stepped on a twig, the boy heard it snap and turned around then the girl noticed that his eyes had also turned dark green.

The anger that she was feeling was now replaced by curiosity, she walked up to him and sat down next to him and then the boy started speaking. "I meet your father and he was really scary and angry at first but when I told him what happened he calmed down." he said

"Is he made at me?" she said worriedly. "No he blames himself for yelling at you, He knows that you were only trying to please him, so he found a way to solve the problem, he created a new world and sent all the humans with powers there. " he said calmly.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked.

"Well your father said that now that I'm on this island my physical body can never leave it, so he told me that I have two choices either I kill myself so that he can sent my soul there and be reincarnated there or I could stay here and live as a part of your family until I die, I picked the second option and he adopted me and granted me new powers nee-san." He said while smiling at what he called her and showed her his green aura and he pointed to a broken tree and used his new power to fix it.

Her eyes went wide she never thought that her father would adopt a human child, Then she smiled at the boy, "You can call me Keiko and welcome to my family little brother." she said warmly

"My name is Heikin, I hope our family isn't to mad at me for for using my absorption power on them. He said worriedly

"Well i'll be there when we introduce you i'll even hold your hand if you want me to." she said cheerfully

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Heikin said with a smile and a giggle. He and Keiko both burst out laughing Keiko then looked at him and said "come on lets go home."

When the god formally introduced Heikin to his other children they were apprehensive at first but eventually they accepted him and loved him more then anything for many years. Well all except one and his name was Shinku.

Shinku was a boy with blue eyes and black hair and Shinku hated Heikin, hated where Heikin had come from, and hated that Heikin was human and on Heikin's eighteenth birthday Shinku killed him and stole his powers.

When the god found his deceased foster son he sent his soul to be reincarnated in the new world.

When his siblings discovered what Shinku had done they attacked him, There fight went on for hours until Shinku discovered a way to escape to the world that Heikin was sent to but not before his one of his siblings hit him with an attack that cut his head and caused blood to gush from his head onto his hair permanently staining it dark red.

Blaming Heikin for his misfortune Shinku vowed to kill him again wherever and whoever he was.

The god decided that the only way to protect Heikin was to send his remaining children to find him and watch over him, but as side effect their powers we're cut.

The god was once again alone and his world had no signs that his children had even been there and once again fell into deep loneliness. When the children made it to the new they went there separate ways in order to begin there mission to find and protect the boy there brother was reincarnated into.

Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

After Keiko finished telling the story she told Izuku to be ready for his training and left.

After the two boys could no longer see her Katsuki turned to Izuku and asked, " Do you actually believe her story Deku?"

"Well It does sound hard to believe but think she is telling the truth plus it's the best explanation that we have so far. Said Izuku.

"Okay if you trust her then i'll just have to trust her but I hope you know what your doing." Katsuki said before going home.

On his way home Izuku started blushing after realizing that he was going to be alone with a girl the next day.

* * *

Izuku had a rough awakening when a certain azure haired woman tilted his bed so that he would roll out and land on the floor.

"Why did you do that and how did you get in here." he asked.

I did that because it's time to train and your window was unlocked. Keiko said while pointing at an open window.

Izuku closed the window then looked at the alarm on the desk next to his bed, "but it's 4:00 AM." he said with a yawn.

"Well to bad we're training." she said and grabbed his wrist and then took him to an open field. "Lets start with sparring, okay. Keiko said then got into a fighting stance.

"why." he said.

"Because it's an easy way for me to see how strong you are, are you ready." Keiko said.

"Yes."

After he said that Keiko ran towards him started throwing punches Izuku managed to dodge them and started to back away as Keiko continued attacking.

Izuku then went on the offensive on and pushed Keiko back and landed a punch to her face.

However Keiko was unfazed, Izuku tried to back up but Keiko grabbed his wrist then punched him so hard in the stomach that he coughed up blood and followed up with barrage of punches and a swift kick between his legs.

Izuku fell to the ground and rolled in pain and was covered in bruises, "That was a dirty move." he said with pain in his voice.

"In a fight your enemy will use as many dirty tricks as they can Izuku it doesn't matter how they win as long as they do and you have to be ready for that because if not then this will happen, now hold still I can use my aura to heal you." Keiko said then she gathered her aura and held her hands over him then his bruises disappeared.

"Well you performed better then I had expected since you land a punch on me so I guess that we can jump a little bit ahead in your training, now you can go home and get some rest will continue after school." Keiko said then she walked off.

Izuku got up left but when he got home his mother was waiting for him, "Where have you been?!"

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter please comment and I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Izuku will get a new power and I hope you like it, and also if your worried that Izuku will become to op, Izuku will be limited to one power at a time, except under certain circumstances that will be explained in future chapters. Please enjoy. Plus Ultra

I own nothing.

The Fullmetal Hero Chapter 3: Whats that smell

It was now 4:30 AM and Inko Midoriya was standing in front of her son who was sitting on the couch and she was not happy, "I was sleeping until I heard someone shut the front door so I checked your room to see if you were okay but when I did you were gone, and I've been worried sick about you, so I'll ask you again where have you been?!" Inko said with tears in her eyes.

Izuku wasn't quite sure of what he should have told his mother, he knew that he would have to tell her everything eventually, but he didn't know how she would react to him having powers yet, so he decided to only tell her what she needed to know.

"Mom I was with my trainer, I'm going to start training so that I can get into U.A., but I'm fine you don't need to worry." said Izuku.

Inko leaned down and placed one hand on Izuku's right arm and the other on his left leg, "ever since that accident I've always been worried about you, I don't mind if you train but at least tell me before you do next time, okay." Said Inko. "I promise I'll tell next time mom, I'm sorry that I made you worry." Izuku said then he gave his mother a hug then he went to bed.

* * *

School had just ended and Izuku and Katsuki were taking.

Katsuki started to laugh, "Oh my god, Deku did she really kick you in the dick?"

"Kacchan don't laugh at me, but yes she did, anyway I have to go see Keiko for some more training now, I already called my mom so she shouldn't worry." said Izuku.

"Okay, have fun and try not to get kicked in the dick again." Katsuki said laughing while he went home.

Izuku walked to the field that he sparred in with Keiko in earlier that day.

"Good to see had enough balls to come back here. Keiko said with a giggle.

"Hey, don't make fun of me you bitch." Izuku said then he quickly started sputtering out apologies.

"Never call me that again ever, Do you understand?" Keiko said while pointing a small ball of aura at Izuku's head.

"I promise it'll never happen again." Izuku said with an apologetic look on his face.

Keiko dispelled her aura and said, "Alright I'll forgive you this once now lets start training."

"Okay, what are we doing now?" He said feeling relieved.

"Well since you landed a hit on me earlier we'll focus on your fighting skills latter, so for now I'll be training you on how to use your powers." Keiko said. "Awesome!" Izuku said in an excited tone. "Alright now focus on bringing out power." Keiko said

Izuku focused on trying to bring out his power then suddenly a green aura appeared.

"Your doing well, now imagine what you want to make and use whats around you make it." Keiko said.

"Okay." Izuku then touched the ground and then there was as flash of light. After the flash Izuku noticed there was a patch of dirt missing and in the center of it he saw what he was trying to make, but it didn't look quite right. The All Might action figure he was trying to make looked like a disfigured version All Might, "Oh man I didn't do it right." Izuku said disappointed.

"Don't worry you actually did really well." Keiko said.

"How so?" said Izuku. "You've only had those powers since yesterday, but at your current skill level it would seem like you've had them for awhile, and with training you could master them in no time." Keiko said.

"Really." Izuku said and his eyes lit up.

"Of course, now back to training." Keiko said with a smile.

* * *

Izuku has been training with Keiko for eight months now and he has gotten to be very adept with his powers. He and Keiko were about to spar.

"You ready?" Keiko said.

"Yeah." Izuku said.

Keiko ran up to attack Izuku, but he jumped out the way, then she kept trying to hit him but he kept dodging. Izuku managed to get some distance between him and Keiko, then he used his power to make a 10 inch blade extend from his metal wrist, then he ran up to Keiko and cut her arm.

Keiko grabbed her arm and was now trying to avoid Izuku's attacks, Keiko jumped back then fired a ball of aura at Izuku. Izuku put up a stone wall to defend himself, but Keiko kept firing and broke through then she fired another ball and hit Izuku, Izuku flew back and landed on the ground in one of the now numerous patches of missing dirt seemingly unconscious.

Keiko walked up to Izuku's body and was going to heal him but before she could Izuku jumped up wrapped his left arm around her and brought his blade up to her neck, "I win." Izuku said.

"That was a dirty trick." Keiko said with a laugh.

"I've learned from the best." Izuku said with a grin.

"Well, you've finally gotten your first win against me." Keiko said.

"I've been training really hard and I've gotten a lot stronger." Izuku said as he let go off Keiko.

"I guess our training sessions are really paying off, from now I'm gonna have to start fighting a lot harder against you." Keiko said with grin.

"Bring it on." Izuku said happily still excited from his win.

* * *

It was a calm sunset, two days before for the U.A. entrance exam and Izuku and Katsuki were walking along the outskirts of the city.

"Hey, Deku are sure that there have been reports of villain activity out here? Katsuki said.

"Yes, Kacchan I'm sure, I've heard that there's reports of villain activity in that building up there." Izuku said a little annoyed.

The two boys walked up to the building and examined it, it was a two stories high and from what they could tell it wasn't really out of the ordinary, which would make sense if it was a lair for villains.

Katsuki opened the door then he and Izuku went inside. Izuku and Katsuki both covered their noses, "Deku it stinks in here." Katsuki said.

Izuku and Katsuki kept their noses covered and looked around and saw that there was a yellow powder was everywhere and then saw that nobody was downstairs so they both walked up the stairs and saw even more yellow powder. They looked around until they found a closet, Izuku opened the door and he and Katsuki both jumped back at what they saw.

It was a giant yellow crystal, Izuku walked forward and inspected the crystal and he was horrified at what he saw, he couldn't quite recognize it but he could tell that it was a human face.

He eyed the crystal up and down and he noticed that it was cracking, the two boys watched as crystal shattered and turned into a yellow powder. Izuku turned to Katsuki, "Oh my god, you don't think that all of that yellow powder around here was… oh my god who could have done this?" Izuku said while shaking.

"I did it." said a cold voice.

Izuku and Katsuki turned around saw a blonde man about 4 inches taller than them with blood red eyes, who was seemingly unaffected by the smell, he wearing a black shirt with a red pentagram on it and ripped jeans.

"Who are you?" said Izuku still shaking.

"You can call me Arata." Arata said.

"What the fuck did you do to all those people?!" Katsuki said angrily.

"Follow me, I'll tell you outside." Arata said then the three walked outside the building.

Arata turned to the building then rose his hand then the build was engulfed in a pillar of fire, Which horrified Izuku and Katsuki.

"Those people were all villains, I don't usually care if villains are nearby but these ones were really annoying me so I killed them, I'm guessing your their backup, since I'm not a hero and I've seen enough death today I'll forget that I ever saw you." Arata said then he walked away.

"Hey, Get back here, Deku lets follow him. Katsuki said

Izuku and Katsuki began to chase after Arata, Arata tried to lose the two boys for about twenty minutes then he stopped, "You two should have left when you he the chance now I'll have to kill you. Arata said with a sigh.

Katsuki ran up to Arata and throw a right hook but Arata caught the punch and throw Katsuki to his side, Arata then fired sharp yellow crystals at Izuku's right arm, "that won't work on metal limbs." Izuku said shocking Arata.

Arata ran to Izuku and throw punches, Izuku dodged them then he punched Arata in the stomach. Arata coughed then he jumped back.

While Arata was busy with Izuku, Katsuki got up and fired multiple explosions, But Arata dodged them.

Izuku and Katsuki used the smoke from the blasts as a cover for a few sneak attacks and caught Arata off guard, Arata managed to knock them away then he turned and through a punch at Izuku but Izuku grabbed his hand to stop it then they both collapsed.

Izuku started seeing images flash before his eyes, but he recognized someone in some of the images, he saw Keiko.

He and Arata both woke up Katsuki's hand was now pointed at Arata's head "Absorption I only know one guy with that power, and if your Heikin then there's noway that you're a villain. My little brother was way to kind for that. Sorry for attacking you." Arata said.

"Can you explain your power to me?"

Izuku said. "My power lets me create and control sulfur and fire, and do a few other things." Arata said.

"That sounds awesome." Izuku said with bright eyes.

"Can you tell your friend to move his hand?" Arata said.

"Move Kacchan."Izuku said.

Katsuki listened to his friend and moved his hand, Arata then sat up and stretched, "So, can I go?" Arata said.

"Wait, can you shown me how to use it?" Izuku said

"No, you can figure it out on your own." Arata said

"why didn't you fight us at your full strength?" Izuku said.

"So you did notice. Well that was because I underestimated you two but I won't make that mistake again." Arata said with a small laugh.

After Arata left Katsuki turned to Izuku and said, "Deku, are you sure it was a good idea to let that scary fucker back on the streets?"

"Maybe not, but we can't really stop him." Izuku said softly.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki said.

"Well the only reason we beat Arata was because he underestimated us, and even though he did kill all those people unnecessarily instead of calling heroes or capturing them like we were planing to do, it doesn't change the fact that Arata is a civilian and they were villains so even if we did something we'd only be fighting a civilian who was defending himself in most people's eyes, which could hurt are chances of becoming heroes. Plus he burned the building down so there's no more evidence that he did it anyway." Izuku said with a sigh.

"You're right." Katsuki said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know." Izuku said softly.

"Anyway, how does it feel to have a new power?" Katsuki said trying to change the subject.

"Well I don't feel all that different." Izuku said.

"Can you do anything?" Katsuki said.

"I'll try." Izuku focused but he couldn't get the power to come out, "It's not working." Izuku then swung his left arm angrily but when he did about 5 pieces of sharp sulfur shot out of it and broke a nearby window, "Whoa."

"That was cool and all but lets get out of here before anyone realizes that you were one who broke that window." Katsuki said.

"You're right lets go." Izuku said as he and Katsuki then ran their homes.

* * *

I hope you like the new power but I think i'll end this chapter here please leave a comment and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Update.

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my story but I will explain why. I have been having some computer problems and i'm writing this on my phone. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I have lost the next chapter of the fullmetal hero. now its time for the good news i'm working on some new stories but since im writing on my phone they might take a while to come out but i'll try to give you all an update on that soon. As for the fullmetal hero I'm thinking about revamping this story so tell me if you think i should. well that's all for now. Plus ultra


End file.
